


Pretty

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M, Murder, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ginger from District 3 is pretty, Gold thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naigotlost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naigotlost).



> Quick fic written for naigotlost

The ginger’s really pretty, Gold thinks. Which district was he from? 3? Somewhere so far away from 10 they’d’ve never met any other way, that’s for sure. But damn he’s pretty. Even through the mud streaked up his face and through his hair, the torn clothes that must be completely worthless against the elements by now, the disdained scowl and the screaming terror in his eyes, he’s pretty. Maybe the prettiest person Gold’s ever seen. He didn’t see a lot of people on the farms, or in the Games, so maybe he’s not the best person to call someone prettiest.

But he’s really pretty, Gold thinks. Even as the ginger wraps his hands around his throat.


End file.
